En lo irreal hasta lo real -one-shot Riren-
by Sora Yoru Hashiba
Summary: "Aunque ese mundo te tiene atado, yo se que hay una manera de liberarte", con los poderes del amor y varios items especiales, Levi tiene la esperanza de por fin liberar a Eren y disfrutar su vida y el milagro que el chico lleva con el.
Este one-shot participa en el evento Geburstag

Puntos a narrar: temática Tecnología, color simbólico: aqua, palabra: juegos,

Genero: absurdo

Pareja: Riren

Advertencias: relaciones sexuales explicito (leemon), usando la tecnología a favor del seme, Mpreg

Estaba cansado de eso no cabía duda, aun así había dejado de lado eso para poder buscar unas cosas que tenia pensado desde hace ya mas e un año y que quería por fin completar para poder, en sus términos, probar si era posible que funcionara.

Dejo sus cosas donde siempre y no tardo mucho en conectarse, su esposo le había dicho que en poco tiempo se desconectaría e iría a preparar la comida, después de todo era lo único que él, Levi amo y señor de las tierras Homoruin le había dado permiso de realizar debido su estado, tenia que cuidarlo. Si calculaba muy bien tenia que completar rápidamente el quest si es que quería experimentar lo que ya tenia planeado.

-Levi, hola.

-hola Eren,¿ como estas?.

-bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-¿seguro?.

-s que si, solo hice una quest para que veas y ahora estoy organizando los ítems que tenemos, aunque hay varios que no sabia que teníamos.

El chico que respondía al nombre de Eren levanto una pintura chica junto a una botella de color rojo para que la mirara, este se acerco a el y las tomo de sus manos, pues esos ítems los había escondido para que no se diera cuenta de estos y ahora sabia de ellos.

-que son Levi?.

-son para mi quest de hoy Eren.

El chico se sorprendió mas ya no dijo nada mas, se acerco a Levi y le dio un beso mientras le decía que el se quedaría a terminar de organizar los ítems para después ir a hacer la comida como le había dicho cuando estaban en la llamada telefónica.

-suerte.

Asintió él mientras se dirigía a la salida de hogar, miro por ultimo a Eren y volvió a voltear para ahora si salir definitivamente de ese lugar, tenia que llegar al centro de la ciudad y poner las coordenadas que el cejotas le había dado a punto de amenazas, tanto de el como de la loca.

Todavía lo recordaba pues fue la misma Hanji quien le había pedido a Erwin que quería encontrar las cosas que ahora el traía en sus manos, aunque en estos momentos solo le faltaban otras dos, tenia que reconocer que la idea que tuvo esa mujer era interesante, pues poder estimular a una persona desde aquí adentro era improbable, pero no imposible para él. Volvió a checar su lista al deslizar el dedo hacia la derecha, desplego una mini pantalla que decía lo que llevaba con el.

-pintura sagrada de Ilitia la tengo, las palabras de Mabo también, solo me hacen falta el libro de Mitsuko y Candy yikisx2 de Sora.

despego su vista de la lista para darse cuenta que ya había llegado al centro de la ciudad, seguía tan llena de personas nuevas y algunas mas que habían regresado desde que el juego volvió a salir a la net, ver a tanta gente ahora en este lugar le chocaba un poco, pero era un poco mejor por que eso significaba que no estaba atrapado en el juego y que a pesar de que eso sucedió en parte estaba agradecido sino nunca hubiera conocido al castaño que ahora era su esposo.

Subió a la plataforma de transportación y pronuncio el lugar al que iba ir, no sin antes equiparse las botas Magi para que las coordenadas junto a el poder del teletransporte pudieran llevarlo a esa zona bloqueada con código secreto del juego, si que eran útiles esas botas, las usara nuevamente para llevar a Eren a un lugar mucho mas mejor.

Cerro los ojos y sin decir nada una luz que provenía del suelo lo envolvió y desapareció del centro de la ciudad. El tiempo del viaje no duro mucho pero fue el suficiente para que pudiera acomodar todos las herramientas que necesitaría para poder enfrentarse a la criatura para obtener uno de los items que le faltan, había considerado ir por otro en vez de ese, pero la loca de su amiga le había dicho que uno de esos items estaba custodiado por una criatura legendaria que no había sido vista, así que era mejor tomar medidas le daría con todo.

La luz se disperso y por fin pudo abrir los ojos, dándose cuenta que ahora estaba en un bosque con arboles frondosos de color azul extraño para los que no estaban acostumbrados a los paisajes del juego, pero para él era mas que normal.

Camino tranquilamente por el lugar hasta que a un lado de el suena un arbusto moviéndose, encontrándose así al mounstro que había buscado, se quedo viéndolo pensando que este había detectado su presencia pero la criatura simplemente siguió su paso, él lo o la siguió hasta llegar a una laguna de aguas rosas donde se incoó para tomar un poco de agua.

Se alejo y checo que todo su equipamiento estuviera en sus optimas condiciones, ya era momento de enfrentarse a la criatura por el bien del experimento, en una pelea que estaba seguro duraría mucho tiempo debido a que las especificaciones del monstruo no estaban claras, menos mal que tenia el rosario de las mil Parlevs que había conseguido de una de esa mazmorra extrañas que había sugerido una de las amigas de SS, el npc le había dado una quest para conseguir el objeto, que tenia de propiedad asegurar una zona y revelar todo de quienes estuvieran en su campo cuando se activaba y otra que no especificaba pues eran puros signos de interrogación.

Para mala suerte de él la pelea no había durado lo suficiente para su gusto, era una clara decepción ahora que lo pensaba, solo le había costado un par de hechizos y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle otro mas, el rosario hace una invocación extraña que atrae la tención del moustro y por extraño que le pareciera causa que le sangre la nariz y quede inconsciente, revelándose ante él el mensaje de que había vencido a la criatura, no es que no quisiera vencerla, pero había sido la manera mas extraña de matar, pero que mas daba, ya tenia en su poder el libro de Mitsuko por lo que no se podía quejar mas.

El otro item realmente fue como quitarle los dulces a un bebe y fue literalmente ya que los tenia un bebe kirakira al que solo tuvo que darle una flor Flowey de esas que solo crecen en la montas, puede que haya hecho el viaje de ida y vuelta por ellas, pero era en parte relajador ya que podía observar los pequeños cambios que le habían dado a la ultima actualización.

El camino de regreso fue mucha mas relajado, había conseguido sus objetivos y era momento de realizar el experimento, reviso el reloj que aparecía en su muñeca y en efecto no había tardado mucho pero de todos modos iba a checarlo.

-Eren, todavía estas?.

 _-Levi?, dime a pasado algo?._

-no, todo esta bien ya llego en un momento

 _-ho pues yo todavía no termino aquí, lo siento_

-no te preocupes de hecho quiero darte algo por tu cumpleaños

 _-una de esas mascotas que siempre he pedido?_

-Eren tu sabes muy bien que ya no podemos tener mas de ellos

 _-pero Levi son lindos_

-no, y aparte mi regalo les ayudara a ambos, así que me esperas ahora

 _-esta bien, pero recuerda que todavía no hago la cena_

-no te preocupes si tardamos te ayudo

 _-no quiero hacer explotar la cocina sabes_

-okay no tocare la estufa, feliz?

 _-si, te espero_

-mocoso

Termino la llamada mientras suspiraba por lo exagerado que había sido el, pareciera que esa vez en la que trato de hacerle una comida por que no se sentía bien, lo había dejado traumado, solo había quemado la estufa y el horno, no tenia que ser así con el. Pero por su salud y la del otro, el mismo acepto no volver a tocar nada que tenga que ver con la cocina.

Apresuro el paso y estando ya delante de la puerta de su hogar suspiro para relajarse y repasar el orden de como iba a utilizar los items, repitiendo de paso que si llegaba a suceder se divertiría bastante, suprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa que se le formo en el rostro y entro.

Ya adentro encontró al chico aun acomodando las cosas, vaya que ere lento, pero en esta ocasión agradecía que lo fuera, sin hacer ruido se acerco por detrás de el y lo abrazo colocando su mentón en el hueco de su cuello.

-como vas?

-bienvenido Levi.

Le da un beso y Levi con gusto lo recibe, se separan y Eren espera a que el otro le diga algo pero este solo observa su cara, una belleza para el y con mas ganas que nunca de poder comenzar.

-Eren he conseguido unos cuantos items nuevos, me ayudas?

-fue eso lo que te dieron en la quest que mocionaste antes?

El asintió al otro mientras desplegaba en su lista los items para poder sacarlos de donde los tenia guardados, los dejo sobre la mesita del centro de la sala y Eren no espero para comenzar a inspeccionar las nuevas adquisiciones ignorando un poco a su compañero.

-no tiene una descripción?, lo mas seguro es que sea de SS

-si fue de uno de sus npc la quest.

-y esta es la pintura de Ilitia, es tan hermosa.

sonrió dejando escapar una pequeña risa sin dejar de ver la pintura.

-me gusta por que me hace pensar si es posible que yo me vea así alguna vez.

-Eren, tu eres a un mas hermoso que esa pintura

el chico se sonroja por sus palabras y trata de ocultar su rostro, pero el sabe el color que tiene sus mejillas aun ocultas por lo que sonríe por tan infantil acto. Se acerca a el nuevamente y lo voltea para quedar cara a cara, los ojos aqua que tenia ahora eran una belleza que los ojos azul zafiro no se cansaban de ver, pero esa belleza era suplantada por el verdadero color de los ojos del muchacho.

-Feliz cumpleaños Eren.

dijo de repente Levi mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la mejilla ligeramente calientita y roja de su esposo, se acerco aun mas a el y le dio un beso.

Duraron el suficiente tiempo para que el sacara el látigo de Nero y lo activara mediante un golpe en el suelo de donde salieron un montón de los mismos y sujetaron el cuerpo del todavía confundido y sorprendido muchacho.

-que es esto?

-tu regalo por supuesto

Sonrió ligeramente causando en el otro un escalofrió y ansiedad por no saber el motivo de sus ataduras. Vio como apareció un frasco de vidrio con un tipo de humo, lo abrió y comenzó a esparcirlo por el lugar, al mismo tiempo que activaba el rosario de Parlevs y leía un conjuro del libro de Mitsuko, creando así un campo en toda la sala.

-ya esta, ahora solo falta estimular y según aquí el agua te gusta bastante.

Nuevamente se puso las botas y esta vez zapateo el piso haciendo que la zona que coordonaba el rosario junto al conjuro del libro los teletransportara dentro del agua y de paso los dejara a ambos desnudos.

El muchacho que todavía estaba incapacitado del movimiento quedo sorprendido por poder respirar bajo del agua y no de estar expuesto ante el, a lo que Levi le dijo que todo era posible por una parte del conjuro que había lanzado.

Nado hasta estar nuevamente cercas de Eren y aflojo las ataduras lo suficiente como para que pudiera articularlas, pero la cara que ponía este no mostraba gratitud, suspiro por el enojo del chico y toco desde la muñeca hasta el cuello de el viendo como se estremecía y cerraba un poco los ojos por el tacto.

-es por tu bien Eren.

-pero harás?.

-es sorpresa mocoso.

-esto solo se ve a que... bueno ya lo sabes.

-ha si?, que es eso que yo se?.

-pues... nuevamente veía el sonrojo en su cara por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una risa por lo puro que todavía era el muchacho.

-mocoso, después de lo que ya hemos hecho, sientes vergüenza?, creo que debería hacértelo mas para que se te quite.

-no lo puedo evitar

-ya mocoso, mejor sigamos y disfrútalo

-pero Levi, yo no puedo sentirlo al cien porciento, recuerda que mi cuerpo...

un dedo fue a parar a los labios de Eren para que ya no dijera mas y este vio como metía algo en su boca y lo besaba, jugando con su lengua en un beso que se volvió mas demandante por parte de su compañero y sintiendo como algo pasaba por su garganta.

-que fue?

-es un item comestible, su nombre es dulces yikisx2 de Sora esto aumentara mas todo lo que vamos hacer.

Después saco otro frasco, un poco mas pequeño y lo vertió en su pecho y dejando que otra cantidad mas se fuera cayendo por su cintura, trasero y piernas.

-con estas lagrimas homo estarás muy bien humectado, ya que esta agua no es de verdad.

-escucho algo

-son las palabras de Mabo, pero descuida no pasara nada

Paso sus brazos por la cintura del otro sintiendo como se tensaba, pero no dijo nada para no alarmarlo mas y volvió a besarlo, notando que en la parte de atrás de ellos aparecía la pintura de Ilitia, la cual comenzaba a sacar un resplandor desde su lienzo y hacia resonancia con todos los demás items del lugar.

-No...no toques ahí.

Ahogo un gemido el castaño mientras pasaba sus dos brazos por el cuello del otro y apretaba un poco, su pareja no sabia que se refería por lo que rompió el beso de nuevo y pudo notar como una especie de tentáculos se rozaban por todo el cuerpo del muchacho, instintivamente se enojo y el también comenzó a tocarlo, provocando que el otro comenzara a gemir un poco mas alto con palabras de que se detuviera, cosa que no lo hizo.

Las cosas se pusieron aun mas calientes para Eren que no podía dejar que su boca parara sus extraños sonidos y esa pequeña voz que escuchaba a lo lejos como una mini conciencia no ayudaba del todo, ni mucho menos cuando su amor de toda la vida comenzó a jugar con sus pezones sintiendo una corriente de placer que, aunque no lo aceptaba del todo por la situación, le gustaba haciendo que sus manos enterraran sus garras en el hombro y una parte del pecho de su compañero.

-Levi...se siente mu...mucho.

Trataba de pronunciar, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, sino mas bien ocasiono que el otro bajara una de sus manos hasta llegar a su miembro semi despierto, tocando primero la punta, que se encontraba medio erguida para pasar el toque hasta su falo y testículos que se ponían aun mas tensos con cada minuto que pasaba de las caricias del otro, viendo de vez en cuando como este mismo se relamía los labios por la excitación que causaba al ver el cuerpo tembloroso y animado de Eren, nada comparado al caótico estado de la mente de este.

El miembro de Eren ya estaba despierto en su totalidad después de poco tiempo pero si Levi quería lo demás tenia que preparar al muchacho, pues no podía lastimarlo ni a el ni a ellos, así que lentamente paso sus manos al trasero y lo masajeo como si fuera un panadero a la masa de harina, sin perderse de escuchar uno que otro gemido y protesta de su compañero, después de jugar lo suficiente con ellas y que posiblemente las dejara rojas, lo volteo dejándolo en cuatro sobre la superficie del agua, aunque todo el lugar era agua y que estaban sumergidos.

-espera, no les hará daño que este así?.

-no será por mucho Eren, es para prepararte, yo también quiero un poco de ti por que después de oírte no creo que se me baje lo que haz causado.

el mencionado volteo a verlo dándose cuenta que era real lo que decía, estaba mas que duro y eso que en esta ocasiones el no lo había tocado para nada, ocasionando que le diera vergüenza y volviera el sonrojo que tanto le da ternura a Levi.

Este sonrió y abrazo a Eren, nunca se cansaría de el, beso su espalda como una manera de transmitirle sus sentimientos y la pasión que aun no dejaba salir tanto de su corazón como de ese lugar en el que estaban, deseaba con todo su ser que funcionara lo que estaba haciendo, seria el mejor regalo, liberarlo de esas ataduras que su propio padre le había puesto para cuidarlo.

Después de asegurarse de llenar la espalda de besos, dirigió sus manos hasta el trasero redondo de este, los separo y vio como la entrada se contraía por ser expuesta al agua del lugar, pero el hechizo que había puesto les permitía poder respirar y no ahogarse se acerco y dio una lamida a esta viendo como el cuerpo ajeno se crispaba y un nuevo gemido salía de su boca. Escuchando eso como un animo metió su lengua en la entrada tratando de dilatarla y provocarle placer, sintiendo que lo estaba logrando ya que el trasero de el se estaba moviendo en busca de mas de esa sensación y la entrada comenzaba a chorrear de su propia saliva.

-ya estas ansioso.

tomo su propia erección y la sobo en contra de la entrada, escuchando nuevamente los suspiros de su pareja y haciendo que dentro de la boca de Levi se produjera mas saliva por la ansiedad de poder hacerlo junto a el.

-entro.

Vio como le decía que estaba preparado y de apoco entro en el reprimiendo su propio gemido por sentir como las paredes internas del cuerpo del otro apresaban su a moverse lento para que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, pero quería moverse mas rápido , su propio cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentir calor, pero tenia que contenerse por el bien de Eren.

-Le...Levi, hazlo como quieres, estaré bien...lo quiero como tu.

-gracias mocoso.

Se levanto un poco y agarro las caderas de el, para comenzar con un va y viene rápido que ocasionaba sonidos húmedos por la entrada y salida del miembro de Levi mientras ambos dejaban salir sus gemidos ya sin contenerse en nada, se estaban dejando llevar por el placer, uno movía las caderas al mismo tiempo que el otro lo penetraba rozando de vez en cuando con su punto dulce y el otro trataba de no estar mucho tiempo afuera del cuerpo del otro, ya que era exquisito el interior de este.

-demasiado Levi, se siente muy bien.

-no sigas Eren.

-me vengo Levi, ya no puedo.

Anuncio mientras sus manos se apretaban y su cuerpo se tensaba por el orgasmos haciendo que su entrada apretara mas el miembro de su compañero y este aumentara mas el ritmo para poder llegar mas rápido al orgasmo, alcanzándolo después de unos minutos. Miro a su alrededor y vio que los efectos de los items se había acabado, así que ya era momento de la verdad, lo giro para que su cuerpo quedara acostado sobre la masa de agua y el también lo acompaño.

-desconectar todo.

En segundos el agua desapareció y todo lo que vio fue obscuridad, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y por una fracción de segundos sus pensamientos lo llevaron a ese momento.

-flash back-

-que pasa Levi, nervioso?.

-si después de todo nos desconectaremos.

-jejeje, espero poder verte cuando despierte.

-lo mismo digo.

-me dijiste que me habías encontrado no?

-con la ayuda de la loca si

-Hanji, me dijiste que se llamaba, debería darle las gracias

-no creo que se lo merezca

-no sea así le ayudo a pesar de que estaba aquí.

-por que se lo dije en ese momento

-si cuando SS nos dio el chance de poder hablar con los de afuera.

Observo la sonrisa que tenia, no era de menos ya que después de todo saldrían de ese lugar al fin y podrían tocarse en realidad, convivir como nunca y el podría volver a pedírselo, hacerlo formal ante todos de que ese muchacho era suyo y de nadie mas.

-lo decimos?

-claro mocoso

-desconectado

Dijeron al unísono, pero lo que no tenían previsto fue que las ondas cerebrales del oji aqua estaban tan arraigadas al juego que no podía volver a su origen, su cuerpo se quedo quieto sin moverse mientras que el otro veía como sus deseos y anhelos se destruían por ello.

Se acerco al cuerpo del muchacho, estaba lleno de cables y unos visores demasiado grandes que no parecían cómodos además de que sus brazos también estaban conectados a una maquina como el lo había estado. Aun así el no se rindió y pidió que volvieran a conectar el juego, descubriendo que el joven se movía siempre y cuando el juego estuviera en línea, haciendo que continuaran con su vida a pesar de tener todos esos cables sobre su cuerpo.

-fin del flash back-

Se quito los visores de realidad junto a los demás cables que siempre usaba parra poder entrar en línea, al otro muchacho no se los quito ya que en el tiempo en el que el se estaba quitando sus cosas vio que no había ninguna señal de que despertara, había sido un fracaso al parecer. Se volvió a sentar en la cama que compartían y giro solo un poco mientras llevaba su mano hasta el creciente vientre que tenia, para ser solo de 3 meses ya estaba muy grande, no le importaba eso ya que estaba seguro que tanto Eren como los que estaban ahí adentro, si es que había mas de uno, se encontraban sanos y salvos de todo.

-no se preocupen ya se me ocurrirá algo mas.

Dijo al aire sin la intención de esperar una respuesta a cambio, beso el vientre de Eren de poquito a poquito hasta que sintió que su amiguito despertaba de nuevo, considero que no estaría mal otra ronda, ya después se disculparía con el, cuando le reprendiera por hacérselo antes de que lo volviera a conectar, pero estaba mas seguro de que lo regañaría mas por el simple hecho de no conectarlo para prepararle de comer a ellos y a el, así era su mocoso, preocupado mas antes por los demás que de si mismo.

Beso sus pezones, dando ligeros lengüetazos a estos de vez en cuanto mientras con sus manos los masajeaba sus pechos, había notado que estaban un poco hinchados, pero no se lo había mencionado. Siempre trataba de repartir caricias por todo el cuerpo de Eren a pesar de que este no pudiera reaccionar a ellas pues el estar desconectado lo desligaba de su cuerpo, cosas como gemir o escuchar su voz no podía ser posible en ese estado, como le gustaría que no fuera verdad.

Dejo los pezones y puso sus manos sobre las piernas de el, las abrió ligeramente y pudo notar que todavía había rastro de lo que hace poco habían hecho.

-apuesto a que ese mocoso todavía quería otra ronda, lastima para el que lo va sentir todo de golpe cuando lo conecte.

Sonrió al imaginarse la cara de el cuando todas las sensaciones se le juntaran, si que era mala persona con el, pero no tenia la culpa el quería hacerlo con el, pero no tenia las ganas de volver a conectar todo y recordarse que las cosas no habían sucedido como el creyó que pasarían.

Metió los dedos y se aseguro que aun estuviera dilatada la entrada, metió un dedo y parecía que no había problema por lo que metió dos después de un tiempo simulando penetraciones lo suficiente para que el cuerpo de este tuviera una respiración errática, dando la señal de que estaba haciendo bien las cosas. se posiciono entre las piernas y dirigió su miembro hasta la entrada de su pareja, adentrándose de apoco en el y sintiendo una corriente de placer recorrer su cuerpo, llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla donde la acaricio lentamente observando de cercas todas las facciones de su cara, deteniéndose específicamente en sus labios, llevo su dedo pulgar y lo paso sobre de ellos, eran tan suaves y carnosos que podía uno decir que el dueño estaba ahora dormido en vez de ser prisionero de ese lugar.

Junto sus frentes y susurro un te amo para después darle un beso y comenzar a moverse lento y con mas cuidado para no lastimarlos a ellos, de ves en cuando miraba hacia la cara del chico, no por que el fuera a reaccionar, sino por que ya se le hacia un habito mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eren, solo deseo que estés aun mas en mis brazos.

-yo...también

Paro en seco y parpadeo mientras observaba como los visores del castaño estaban ligeramente movidos y uno de los ojos aguamarina, no esmeralda relucía brillante hacia su dirección, este a su vez terminaba de quitarse el aparato de los ojos y sonreía a Levi.

-no debiste usar la tecnología así

-eso se lo hubieras dicho a tu padre primero.

-pudiera ser pero esta muerto y ellos están bien gracias a ti.

Acaricio su vientre mientras una sonrisa maternal se situaba en su rostro nunca pensó que seria posible el poder ver con sus propios ojos, a aquellos que remotamente sentía desde ese lugar.

-Eren, eres lo mas hermoso que me pudo suceder

Lo abrazo sin apretar mucho, logrando sacarle un gemido a este, que llevo sus manos rápidamente a su boca y mirando con enojo a su compañero por lo que acababa de hacerle, pero no recibió disculpa en vez de eso, su cuello fue atacado con besos y chupetones que dejarían huellas sobre su piel y el movimiento del miembro de l otro mas rápido que antes, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara y comenzara a perderse en el placer y la pasión del ojos grisáceos.

-Levi, ahí... le diste.

-ya veo.

Sostuvo sus piernas y las llevo hasta sus hombros, logrando que se inclinara de una manera que las penetraciones daban mas seguido en su punto g, recibiendo como compensación que su pareja apretara mas su miembro y el aumentara mucho mas el ritmo haciendo que la cama rechinara un poco y la habitación se llenara de sonidos obscenos por parte de los dos.

-me vengo, Levi...Levi.

-tsk, ya mero.

Apresuro mas el ritmo no se hizo esperar la corriente eléctrica de placer que recorrió sus cuerpos producto del orgasmo haciendo que ambos se vinieran al mismo tiempo, uno entre sus abdómenes y el otro dentro de su cuerpo. Levi se dejo caer producto del cansancio a un lado de su pareja , observando de cercas como su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de retomar su ritmo normal, nuevamente levanto su mano y la llevo hasta la cara del otro y la acaricio, llamando así la atención del otro que con mucho esfuerzo se arrastro un poco y se puso mas pegado a el.

-fue muy bueno y Levi...

-si?

-estoy de vuelta

-si de vuelta, feliz cumpleaños mocoso.

-gracias y podríamos otra?.

-no eras tu el que se estaba quejando antes

-hoy quiero que hagamos ejercicio

-por mi no hay problema, me gusta comerte

-jejeje, lose ya después te regañare por lo del juego y el no comer.

-mejor no te doy y estamos a manos

Ha!, malo, es mi cumple

-esta bien tu ganas

Eren beso a Levi tan calmadamente y lleno de amor, que el otro jugaría que sus besos se habían vuelto dulces y que quería otro de nuevo, por siempre.

-por siempre mi Levi

-para siempre

-y continua.

FIN

NA: como estuvo?, les gusto?, yo espero que si por que este one-shot esconde muchas cosas de las que no contare solo para hacerlo más misterioso!, ustedes creen! Levi no le importa que Eren no se pueda mover afuera, él le dará su amor jojojo y eso tuvo sus consecuencias. Bueno comenten y llenen de amor este one-shot, ha!, antes de que se me olvide este escrito va dedicado también a varias de las escritoras de riren que me encantan, si descubren donde están ustedes sería bueno que comentaran jejeje, bueno ahora si nos vemos.


End file.
